


Fugu

by millow_space



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Arguing, Backstory, Battle, Theft, honestly this entire thing is charger vs charger on like, know what i mean?, me crawling out my hole: hey kids want some angst?, starfish mainstage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millow_space/pseuds/millow_space
Summary: Two rivals have their final battle. For now.-These characters don't belong to me, neither does Splatoon. It's backstory for an Agent 4.





	Fugu

“We have a deal for you.”  
Techiru turned around, with slight confusion that quickly turned to anger as he looked at the girl leaning against a wall behind him. Her short, purple-ish hair barely hid her freckled face as the agent looked at him with cold, gray eyes.  
“Oh, it’s you,” he said, readying to get his charger.  
The agent tapped her own charger, and smiled a little.  
“It’s funny how we were always rivals, Techiru. Even as kids.”  
Techiru pointed the charger at the girl, who flicked it up, continuing her monotone monologue.  
“We grew up, but that rivalry always stayed. Then, you went missing,” she scowled at this while keeping the charger pushed aside, before putting back up a small, sinister smirk. “But of course, all is forgiven. The agency wanted to propose a deal.”  
The agent then, as if it was a sword, used her charger to push aside Techiru’s.  
“We wish for the plans back. All is forgiven, we just require the plans.”  
She put her hand up for a shake, but he slapped it aside.  
“You really think I’ll give those back?”  
The agent bared her teeth, and yelled at him.  
“You never did a thing for the Agency! And now they’re forgiving you, and just wanting back MY countless hours of research and work!”  
She raised her charger, and slammed her hand down on Techiru’s charger. He hit her arm, throwing her charger to the side. She kicked him to the floor as he grabbed her and brought her down with him. She rolled over and jumped off the floor, and ran to pick up her charger. Techiru crawled up and pulled her down again.  
“Why must this end in violence, Techiru! We both know what happened!”  
She kicked him and backed up, and continued yelling.  
“You were always so stupid! You always took credit for what I did!” The agent got up again and kicked Techiru again, who was getting up off the floor. “Remember those sketches I made? Oh why does history always repeat and repeat with you!”  
“You never used your sketches! At least I gave them some worth!” Techiru responded as he pushed her down as he went to grab his charger.  
“You didn’t need to start a whole war over it! And look at that, we won anyway!”  
The agent’s screaming turned into maniacal laughter.  
“Not even you stealing ideas like the uncreative urchin you are helped you win!”  
The agent, now close to her charger, picked it up while standing up.  
“Now,” she said, her mood charging back to the calm she had before.  
“Stand Still.”  
The agent shot Techiru square in the chest, and smiled as he fell once again to the floor. She went to leave, a placid smile on her face, until she felt a shot ring by her ear.  
“I forgot I brought a new coat.”  
The agent turned around, to see her ink falling harmlessly to the floor as it rolled off the jacket. Ink-resistant.  
“Now, on the topic of stolen ideas… why don’t I test one out?”  
As he brought up the charger, the agent jumped off to the side, and tried to aim at him.  
Ping, the shot rolled off the jacket. Ping, off his pants. Ping, a miss. She jumped away again, but Techiru had run up to her, and hit her down.  
The agent looked up in fear as she tried to push him off of her. All of her previous confidence gone, she looked up, and her voice cracked as she asked,  
“Which one?”  
As he shot her with sunshine yellow ink.

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain I promise: The 'Agent' is an Agent 4, Taco. She's a cuttleling who lost her memory because of this incident. Well, there's more to it but it get's really crazy. Just know Techiru referencing octostomp was on purpose haha.


End file.
